Tonan no Yami
by Sehren Kou
Summary: Cuando se alcanza el límite en silencio doloroso.


**Idea original y autora:** Sehren Kou

**Línea temporal:** Post 2ª temporada.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai/Boys-Love.

**Iniciado y finalizado:** 08 de junio de 2009

**Disclaimer:** "Kyo Kara Maoh!" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de Tomo Takabayashi junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella.

**Comentario****:** Ok. Sólo para recordarle a quien le interese la comunidad enfocada a Wolfram, hay un par de traducciones cortas y fics que no han sido publicados y/o no lo serán aquí. Así que échenle un vistazo y únanse. Borrando los espacios en blanco, la dirección es ht tp:/ /community. livejournal. com/hermoso_wolfram

Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos y muy agradecidos.

-

-

-

**»¦« ****TONAN NO YAMI ****»¦«**

Duele…

Duele que esté tan lejos a pesar de estar durmiendo ambos en la misma cama. Le duele sentir el profundo abismo que les separa. Aún cuando escucha claramente su respiración es como si estuvieran a millas de distancia.

Contempla con sus preciosos ojos verdes la silueta durmiente de su prometido, observa intensamente cada rasgo de la faz juvenil junto a él tratando de encontrar entre sus memorias el preciso instante en que este chico le robó el corazón pero no logra averiguarlo, deduce que tal vez siempre lo estuvo, desde el primer instante, tal vez eso fue también parte del gran plan de Shinou-heika, posiblemente su desprecio inicial haya sido una medida de autodefensa y negación ante lo predestinado. Lo que haya sido, lo que es cierto es que está enamorado de su rey, su prometido.

Lleva su mano derecha al corazón y la cierra con fuerza, como si pudiera arrancarse ese horrible sentimiento del pecho.

Duele tanto quererle de esta manera, es tal tormento y cada día es peor que el anterior. Nadie tiene idea de la tortura que padece fingiendo que todo es perfecto, del dolor que experimenta tras esas ocasiones en que ha llegado a confundir con ternura la lástima con la que a veces él le mira sólo para darse cuenta de la realidad instantes después.

Extiende la mano para acariciar el atractivo rostro pero duda por un instante, vacila al verle fruncir el ceño de repente, posiblemente a lo que sea que esté soñando, y lleva de nuevo su mano al pecho. No tiene derecho a hacer algo así a pesar de sus repetidas aseveraciones y acciones insolentes del pasado. Muerde su labio inferior nerviosamente y se da cuenta que está llegando a su límite, observa por unos segundos más al chico durmiendo a su lado y gira para quedar bocarriba y mirar así el cielo raso de la enorme cama.

Que patético el creer una mentira como ésta, ¿prometidos? Ja! Una proposición por confusiones interculturales y una vana esperanza de que un día su rey despierte enamorado de él superan los límites de lo absurdo y lo denigrante. Un digno heredero de la Casa Bielefeld no se convertiría voluntariamente en el hazmerreir de la Corte Real de esta manera, eso sin tomar en cuenta su calidad de ex-príncipe, comandante de su propia brigada militar y hermano no sólo del estoico e intachable Lord Gwendal von Voltaire sino también del temible León de Gütenberg, Sir Conrad Weller. Y aún sabiendo todo eso está ahí, compartiendo cama con él, sufriendo en silencio por el amor no correspondido, con la vergüenza de sus estúpidas acciones y esperanzas.

Toma aire profundamente, retira las mantas y se levanta para enfrentar un nuevo día a pesar de que aún el sol no se asoma por el horizonte.

Tiene deberes, aún cuando muchos los vean como pasatiempos de un pequeño mocoso mimado prepotente. Tiene que revisar documentos, inspeccionar los nuevos aspirantes a un lugar en su guardia, supervisar los entrenamientos, organizar las nuevas rondas de vigilancia con Conrad y Gwendal, controlar los estudios de Greta, realizar su propio entrenamiento privado y una larga lista de otras tareas además de atender los asuntos que se presenten durante el día; al menos hace ya algo de tiempo el vigilar a su prometido dejó de estar en su ajetreada agenda.

Coloca la espada en su lugar y se queda quieto, ahí a un lado de la cama y observando fijamente una vez más el rostro relajado del rey.

¿Por qué no puede amarle? A él, quién atravesó la mitad del mundo sólo para encontrarle, quién le juró amor sincero, quién haría realidad lo imposible sólo para verle sonreír.

Suspira, cierra los ojos y da media vuelta para salir de los aposentos reales, los guardias se inclinan y le desean un buen día ya acostumbrados a su nueva rutina, no responde y sólo sigue caminando con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sus pasos resuenan en los solitarios pasillos mientras el pesado silencio hace que los latidos de su corazón le parezcan más desesperados.

De pronto se ve a sí mismo a unos pasos de la entrada al castillo, observa las puertas abiertas y los centinelas apostados esperando con ansias el cambio de turno, cierra los ojos una vez más y para cuando los abre ve como los soldados le observan con curiosidad, no puede evitar sonreír afectadamente antes de llamar a uno de ellos y ordenarle que vaya por Fellmeth, el segundo al mando de su guardia personal.

Atraviesa la entrada bajo la mirada atenta de los centinelas y se detiene a observar el horizonte a espera de su subordinado.

No piensa que este impulso sea huir, para él es sólo escoger un camino en la repentina bifurcación con la que se ha topado, continuar el sendero que ha estado recorriendo o seguir el nuevo que se vislumbra bastante confuso e incierto.

Para cuando el sol comienza a despuntar ha dado las órdenes necesarias y sin dar una mirada atrás comienza a recorrer el camino que ha elegido.

Es hora de descubrir lo que hay en realidad tras esas murallas bajo las que se ha cobijado desde su nacimiento, es tiempo de enfrentar su futuro como Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Es momento de dejar atrás a Yuuri.


End file.
